Many outdoor utility vehicles include electrical or electronic control systems that disable operation of the vehicle's engine, ignition system, or power takeoff when certain operating conditions are not met. For example, the control system may prevent operation of the ignition circuit if the presence of an operator is not detected by a sensor, such as, for example a seat switch. Because outdoor utility vehicles are subject to relatively extreme environmental conditions, including moisture, control circuits are protected against the elements by such measures as sealed housings.